


Dusk Dreams

by emotick



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Taegi Taekook Jihope Namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotick/pseuds/emotick
Summary: [TAEGI FANFICTION]One Northside boy finds himself  disgracefully curious about a misfit whom lives in the Southside. The problem? Northsiders cannot go to the Southside and Southsiders cannot come to the Northside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Northside Party**

The gloomy, sapphire coloured atmosphere flooded around the boy's figure like solacing arms. Crisp air heaved itself into his lungs, filling them up with each heavy inhale that he took, lungs contracting like a helium balloon being blown up and then released.

Scintillating clusters of light that looked to be the sizes of specks, began to reveal themselves like the answers to mysteries within the darkness. They were dancing to the rhythm of their twinkling, like gracious, lustrous freckles contrasting onto the gargantuan face of the sky.

The boy thrusted his arms up, his fingertips extending towards the glowing, crescent moon as if he was actually capable of touching it. He hollered out all of the wild emotions that were built inside of him, and listened intently as the world echoed the emotions back at him like a reflection of sound.

His feet were pounding and stomping themselves into the ground at the same vibration of the thunderous bass. The music was leaping inside of his body and curling around his bones like vines, as if he was possessed with the craving to dance, as if his heart depended on it's crazy rhythm of glee just for it to continue it's beating.

   The people that surrounded him in the crowd were the same— messy hair was thrown around the cool air like whips, hands were raised so high up that they could touch the galaxies, voices so boisterous that you could hear them clearly from a mile away, and boots that were stomping the ground so hard that they sounded like the thud of a marching Bigfoot.

   From the view of the stage, the crowd was so colourful with many teenagers with daring colours of hair, vibrant clothing and the glowing of the flashlights from their phones. It was a little, spicy taste of the rebellious side of town; the ones whom ignored the rules and strived to feel as free as a bird that travelled across the world wherever it yearned to go.

It felt like home to Taehyung, to see so many kids of the same species— the dreamers, the carefree, the ones whom wanted to experience as much fun as possible. Taehyung was one of them, as he danced with his two best friends as if he wouldn't live a day past today.

  The ancient trees were so high up that they could of been mistaken for Jack's magic beanstalks in the shadows, embracing the teenagers like a dome around their own little world. "Kookie! Give me a lift!" Taehyung yelled over the booming music before he jumped onto his bestfriend's back, climbing upwards so that his thighs rested onto each of the younger's muscular shoulders.

  The redhead let out an airy giggle as he simultaneously raised his chin, feeling like the king of the world at the skip of a beat. He was above the whole crowd, blue-contacted eyes gazing at all of the unique teenagers, feeling warm content at the sight of so many people having a good time and making memorable memories.

  "The sight up here is beautiful!" Taehyung admired as his eyes were especially focussed keenly on a blue-haired boy who looked to be the 'odd one out' in the crowd. The latter was standing there, feeling immensely uncomfortable with all the people whom were jumping around him. He looked lifeless, and it made a twinge of sadness ache in Taehyung's heart like cracked glass.

Taehyung made grabby hands at his other friend Jimin, who quickly knew what was up, intertwining his small hands into Taehyungs as he stood onto his tippy toes to hear what Taehyung had to say. "That boy with the blue hair over there looks sad." The redhead yelled into Jimin's ear, which Jungkook heard as well since Taehyung was still sitting on top of his shoulders like a lazy child.

"Well, let's go cheer him up!" Jimin smiled cheekily, his eyes crinkling shut with the stretched grin that was on his pudgy cheeks; the kind of cheeks that loving grandmothers would dream to pinch.

Jungkook tightened his grip on Taehyung's knees as the latter clasped one arm around Jungkook's neck like a koala, his back slouched as his chin rested on top of Jungkook's tousled hair. Taehyung's other hand was still laced with Jimins itty-bitty, soft fingers as they wove their way through the busy crowd together and towards the sad stranger.

   The boy was about the same height as Jimin, sept his body was more slender. His skin was as pale as a ghost, making Taehyung want to reach out and test the theory. It looked as smooth as vanilla milk which Taehyung also wanted to drink up. Vibrant, blue wispy bangs hung over the boy's beady eyes that were paired with purple, swelling eye bags.

  Small, pink lips were in a pouty frown, as if he did not want to be there. His hard eyes were widened into saucers as he looked up from the ground only to see three strangers staring at him with psycho, overly hyperactive looking eyes. "What?" He asked bluntly, feeling his tiny, neck hairs tangle whilst he gave the three each a wary and stern expression.

   Taehyung jumped off of Jungkook's back and walked towards the stranger. A friendly hand was shoved into the blue haired boy's face, paired with pink-rose tinted cheeks on a face that had the sweetest smile Yoongi had ever seen. "I'm Taehyung." Said a heavy voice that was so low, it was sticky with a tantalizing and charismatic vibe, which made Yoongi feel less wary and more calm.

   "Where the fuck is Hoseok." Yoongi muttered to himself with an irritated voice. He leaves me alone for five minutes and I'm already getting harassed, Yoongi thought to himself as he stared at the hand that trembled in front of his face. "Hey! I know a Hoseok!" Yoongi heard one of the three boys say, but dismissed it as soon as it hit his ears.

  The redhead looked a little awkward, waiting patiently for the stranger to shake his hand, yet the latter only stared at it. Beady eyes flickered back to Taehyung's face, and Yoongi realized how friendly the guy seemed to be, he wouldn't have to worry about getting harassed by a guy this amiable. "Suga." He stated to the redhead, but still did not shake the other's hand.

  Taehyung took back his hand and wiped it embarrassingly onto his upper thigh of his black, ripped jeans. "You looked a little lonely, so I thought I'd ask if you were okay. These are my best friends." Taehyung pointed to a black haired male before he pointed to a pumpkin haired one. "Jungkook and Jimin."

The aforementioned both then waved at Yoongi. Yoongi only shrugged carelessly, before walking away from the group to find Hoseok.


	2. Chapter 2

  **Chapter 2: Take It Off Now Girl~**

Classical music played throughout the entire room, a relaxing piano melody that the plants on the windowsill were swooned by. A hand full of prominent, delicate bones covered by skin of elastic was being examined by a pair of eyes.

  A flash of a memory had triggered in Yoongi's mind at the sight of his own wrist. He was remembering the time a boy had given him a hand to shake during a Northside party, the hand that never gotten shook in the first place. As he focussed more on the sight of the memory, he could now remember the lines.

  A sight that his eyes have seen, but hadn't processed at all. Like a game of Tic Tac Toe, but scarred in white amongst Taehyung's wrist. Yoongi could almost have sworn that his memory was indeed correct, but he had to see it for himself to fully believe the blurry image in his head.

 The curiosity in Yoongi's brain raged to see, and the beating heart in his chest surged to hear, the sun kissed sight of Taehyung and sound of his baritone voice. Yoongi also wanted to see if there really were criss crossed slashes inflicted by a blade on Taehyung's wrist. Yoongi wanted to help Taehyung.

A problem just had to stubbornly stare at Yoongi square in the eye, reminding him how he hadn't seen Taehyung anywhere. Yoongi hasn't seen him, Jungkook or Jimin since three weeks ago at the Northside party. It was as if they disappeared off of the face of the earth, maybe the three of them really didn't live here. But that theory was proven wrong two days later when Yoongi met one of Taehyung's best friends.

"There's something we want to show you." Hoseok smiled brightly at Yoongi. "Come with me." Yoongi nodded and the pair then entered what they would call a 'piece of junk' or more specifically, Namjoon's mini van that rarely got the three of them to any destination because it was unreliable trash that belonged in a junkyard.

  It took four times of inserting the key into the ignition before it started up. "Good girl." Namjoon patted his mini van as the rusty engine spurted out guck that looked like burnt honey onto the road. The three of them were then on their way.

  As expected, after six minutes of rattly driving, the van broke down by a ghetto nearby gas station. Hoseok and Yoongi went in to get all three of them cherry slurpees (since their only choices of flavours were cherry or a watered down, flat-tasting coke) while Namjoon kicked at his mini van, whilst lifting the sizzling hood of it, whispering, "Common baby, just work for daddy." He dusted off the car battery and made sure all the wires weren't twisted or frayed. 

  "Hey Hoseok, I wanted to ask where we–" Yoongi tried to ask, but Namjoon finally started up the van and Hoseok's mixtape started to play at top volume, causing Yoongi to flinch. Namjoon covered one of his ears as he quickly turned the volume down to a dancing Hoseok's dismay. "Why you gotta do me like that?" Hoseok frowned whilst running his hand through his brunette hair that had purple undertones.

"Hop in kiddos." Namjoon tried to rev his engine cooly, but more burnt gas just spurted from it. "We are both older than you. Respect your elders, I'm your hyung." Yoongi scolded as he hopped onto the high levelled van and helped Hoseok up as well. Yoongi handed Namjoon his slurpee whilst saying, "I accidentally took a sip out of it, hope you don't mind."

Namjoon looked back to Yoongi, "Don't even fret, we're best bros." But for some reason Yoongi felt a bit flustered at Namjoon's statement. The latter popped in his own mixtape, taking Hoseok's out as he drove 'skillfully' on the road, swerving as if he was driving on ice (even though it was summer).

Yoongi quickly snorted as Expensive Girl started to play and Hoseok quickly covered Yoongi's mouth while trying to muffle his own. The two didn't last more than a second until laughter filled the van. Namjoon quickly realized what song was playing and tried to take out the mixtape because he put the wrong one in, but Hoseok wouldn't let him, as he turned it up till it blasted.

Take it off now girl just take it off,

I'm a master, baby with your bra.

Take it off now girl just take it off,

I can help you slide those panties off.

The cars they passed either gave them weird looks or laughed their asses off. One guy slid down his window to yell something, but choked on the hotdog that had way too much relish he was eating because he was laughing too hard. He had to pull to the side of the road to gag out the choked hotdog which made Yoongi scowl in disgust.

Namjoon managed to shove Hoseok, and quickly pulled out the mixtape (a little too forcefully) because it ended up snapping in half. An angry Namjoon (who was pissed about his mixtape breaking) then dumped his cherry slurpee all over Hoseok's head, while Yoongi snickered at the drama whilst sipping his own in the back.

"Oho." Hoseok grinned cunningly, "You messed with hyung, and now this is war! Yoongi will judge!" Hoseok then quickly got about a foot stack of napkins from the side door (which Namjoon had because he tends to spill everything) before he attempted to get the slurpee out of his hair. "Ugh! It's so sticky! I'm going to fucking murder you!" Hoseok gave Namjoon a death glare.

Namjoon looked to Hoseok with a scared expression before turning to Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung, please help me. Hobi hyung is about to kill me."

Yoongi stuck out his cherry coloured tongue. "You kids gotta wait till we get wherever we are going for your war to start. If you get in a car crash it won't be just Namjoon dying, it might be all of us, ya feel me?"

Hoseok gave Yoongi a mock salute, "Yes Grandpa. We shall wait till we get there. Oh wait... We're here~!" Hoseok noticed as Namjoon parked in a ditch that had a long, long fence that was probably a few kilometres long. Yoongi scrunched up his face, "Why are we in a ditch?"

   Namjoon slipped through a crack in the damaged fence as he crept through a few bushes. He watched the alleyway silently until he stood up and let out an annoyed grunt. "Hoseok, they aren't here today!"

   "Well you might as well shove a tree truck up my ass and call me your aunty Sue because now we can't introduce them to Yoongi!" Hoseok stomped childishly before falling onto Yoongi who stumbled. "We might as well start our war since our surprise was ruined!" The brunette hollered dramatically.

  "What? Introduce me to who?" Yoongi looked between Namjoon and Hoseok with confusion on his face even though in reality he looked like a lost kitten which made Hoseok pinch the older's cheek.

  "Turns out not all of the Southside kids are uptight preps. I saw a few of them hanging at an abandoned barn by the train tracks. Actually, they were the ones who saw me first." Namjoon laughed.

  "Okay, but I have a question." Yoongi put up his finger before stabbing it into Namjoon's chest. "Why were you in a ditch in the first place?" And Hoseok gave Namjoon a curious look as well, since it was a good question.

  "Oh." Namjoon scratched the back of his neck whilst a blush corrupted his dimpled cheeks. "Well I kinda brought a girl here to you know uh." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Glaze her donut if you know what I mean. She was a bit too loud, so they heard."

  Yoongi's eyebrows drew inwards, whilst his mouth gaped open at Namjoon's confession. Hoseok reacted by giving the purplenette a slap on the back, saying, "Yes dude, get that thicc ass, ouuu."

A smirk appeared on Yoongi's face out of nowhere. "So Namjoon. Did you tell her to take it off now girl~ oh take it off now girl~ slide those panties off~!"

  A very handsome face popped out of nowhere, with a humongous grin showing off pearly, white teeth. "Joonie did actually."

  "No I didn't Jin hyung!" Namjoon yelled embarrassingly. Another boy appeared out of nowhere and Namjoon greeted him happily, pulling them in for 'bro hugs' while Yoongi just stood there dumfounded and awkward.

   "You're just in time to watch me and Hoseok go to war! We have an audience!" Namjoon practically squealed. Meanwhile, Hoseok latched himself onto an orange haired male screaming, "Jiminie!"

  Yoongi looked up at the two strangers, his eyes widening as he recognized one of them. The one who was with Taehyung at the Northside party. Jimin was it? How did he know Hoseok? "Hey Suga." Jimin spoke. "I see that you dyed your hair black."

  "Suga?" Namjoon and Hoseok both yelled out. "Why does he call you that? And you two know each other?" Hoseok's interest piped up. Jimin looked to Hoseok and answered the latter. "I met him at the Northside party three weeks ago." 

  "Jimin you were there?! You know that Southside kids can't come to the Northside and reverse. And besides, you should of told me!" Hoseok pouted. 

   Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yoongi hyung, can we start our rap battle now? Since you know, he broke my mixtape and I dumped a slurpee on his head?" 

  "Ohh!" Jimin grinned. "So that's why Hoseok's hair looks so fucking gross. It literally looks like he jacked off and used his cum as gel. I didn't want to be rude, so I didn't say anything." Jimin got elbowed by a glaring Jin.

"Just because you're growing older and never get to curse in the Southside, I'll let it slide for now." Jin sighed. "But please try to limit yourself, we aren't animals and we can't get used to acting like this." Jimin nodded to Jin.

"The Southside sounds like hell." Yoongi voiced out his thoughts. "You have no fun there, can't even swear, I fucking love swearing. You only get to go to business parties and study at boring business school. I'm not even sure how you're allowed to have orange hair, Jimin, don't they think it's ostentatious or some other big word that you rich people use?"

Jimin smiled sadly, "That's why we snuck off to the Northside party three weeks ago in the first place. Our little group, we don't belong in a society like that. I guess that you can call us the Southside rebels. Sounds kinda cringe, never mind."

   "You guys are taking a huge risk." Namjoon pursed his lips. "If any of the other Northside kids found out who you are, you'd get beat to a pulp. Or if one of our gangs find out... Fuck, it will be even worse." 

Hoseok clapped. "Enough with this negativity, it's time for Namjoon and I to have a rap battle. We'll settle this war. If I win, I get to dump two slushies on Namjoon's head." And later that day, Namjoon got not only two, but three cherry slurpees dumped onto his head.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Boy In The Clouds**

Kim Taehyung relaxed his head against the kitchen table, exhausted eyes still too woozy to fully open as they squinted at the harsh, white lighting. He could smell the bitter aroma of the coffee that was in his blue and red wonder woman mug, but made no avail to drink it, instead letting out a low groan. Another day of being forced to act like an prestigious aristocrat, just great.

  "Why are you being so sulky?" A tall Mrs. Kim padded into the kitchen wearing a lilac purple blouse, black pencil skirt and six inch, purple fox suede platform heels that practically screamed business woman.

Meanwhile, Taehyung was comfortable wearing his favourite pair of cotton, grey shorts and a blue shirt that had cloudy, white stains from the time he accidentally put it into the bleach pile. It looked way cooler now to Taehyung, even though his mother scolded him for ruining it two months ago, but secretly, he thought that he personally improved the bland, blue shirt.

  "Mother, I don't want to do anything today. Can't I just rest and do nothing? I'm really worn out." Taehyung half lied. He definitely was tired, but mostly wanted to go do his own thing instead of his usual routine of going to his father's business meetings and learning all about tedious things like accountancy, finance, marketing and economics.

"You're so lazy. Why can't you be more like your older brother Jaebum?" Mrs. Kim sighed exasperatedly at her 'dead beat' of a son before she patted Taehyung's shoulder. "Sit up straight and have some manners. You know that there's no elbows on the table, nor heads. Get up."

  Another grunt came from the redhead before he raised his head up and took an extra long gulp of coffee. Mrs. Kim gasped at the sight of Taehyung's face. Here it comes, Taehyung thought, raising a ready eyebrow once he saw the redness tinting his mother's ears. Her ears always turned red when she was angry at Taehyung, when she was about to scold his ear off. He put his hot coffee mug against his forehead.

  "You got a lip piercing!" She yelled out as if 'lip piercing' was some kind of satanic cult phrase that shouldn't of been spoken of. "How many times have I told you that you are only allowed ear piercings! Taehyung, you look like a clown with your red hair, but that silly ring in your lip?! This is absolute insanity! How do you think your father will react?! Take it out! Now! Now! Now!"

Taehyung stopped resting his coffee mug against his forehead and put it onto the table. He then pretended to let out a coughing fit, ending it with a dramatic, "Mother, I think I have a fever." With an excellent impression of a raspy and sickly sounding voice.

  In which Mrs. Kim stopped her scolding and worriedly felt his forehead (which was hot from pressing the coffee mug against it) before a frown dragged her red painted lips downwards. "Oh my, I guess you have to stay in your bedroom and rest today. We will talk about that ridiculous piercing tomorrow." She scowled with that 'motherly stern' that a lot of mothers were known for.

Mr. Kim walked into the kitchen with a newspaper scrunched up in his hand. "That damn Northside trash had another illegal street racing event last night." Mr. Kim scrunched up the daily newspaper (which yes, he still did read because globalization obviously didn't impact him much) into a ball, throwing it into the garbage can. "They are all crazy animals! Have no sense of class in the slightest."

  Mr. Kim's facial expression looked identical to one of those grumpy, old ass men that you see in those adult, comedy cartoons that only play on television at nightly hours. Like those grandfathers who alway shout at teenage kids; "Get off my damn lawn you punks!" Which was just so unbearably hilarious to Taehyung.

   Taehyung snorted before he provokingly bursted out into muffled, husky laughter fits which caught Mr. Kim's attention. "Taehyung! What the fuck are you wearing? WHY DO YOU HAVE A DAMN LIP PEIRCING?! You are practically asking for me to slap your face! Change right now and take that out immediately, we have to go–"

Mrs. Kim interrupted, "He has a fever today, honey. He has to rest in bed today because he cannot be sick for the masquerade ball on Saturday." She finished her blueberry muffin before she began fixing her shiny, black hair into a more decent ponytail. "I checked Taehyung's forehead; his temperature is high."

  Taehyung tried his best to hide the smile that was trying to creep onto his face. He was such a fake hoe. Maybe he should just drop everything and become the world's most hottest actor.

"Of course he is. He's always getting himself sick. What a mess." Mr. Kim said in an infuriating tone before clicking his tongue. "Jaebum has always been the smarter son. Taehyung is a damn punk." Mr. Kim muttered to himself loudly, loud enough that he knew Taehyung would hear.

  Slightly offended, Taehyung stood up and rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to bed." He sighed out to his parents before walking up the stairs, whilst seeing his brother going down the stairs; dressed in a designer, black tuxedo that definitely costed a fortune. They gave each other a nod as Jaebum skipped down the rest of the stairs.

"Why would you say that to Taehyung?! You know that he has some serious emotional issues. It's why he's been acting up and dying his hair strangely and getting weird piercings!" Taehyung heard his mother's voice saying his name and stood stock still as he eavesdropped. Emotional issues? How does she know?

"It's not my fault that he's a damn crybaby. He has to have a taste of how cruel the real world is." Mr. Kim growled out, but their hushed conversation was cut short when Jaebum showed up.

  Taehyung finished his journey up the stairs, went into his room, and flopped onto his bed like a whale. "My parents are fucking annoying. It's a damn ring in my lip. Little do they know that I like the Northside better than this boring place." He snickered to himself as he took off his shorts and put on black, ripped jeans instead. He waited until he heard the front door slam before he went downstairs.

   "World, you ain't ready for me yet but I'm coming for you!" Taehyung screamed as he did a lousy pirouette (which he personally thought that he should become the next prim ballerina because dAmn, those dancing skills though). But; when in reality, it looked like he tripped over his own feet and was trying to catch himself with a loud, "Oof."

   Taehyung stumbled his way into his bright red corvette, a perverted grin revealing onto his otherwise innocent (on the most part) looking face as he heard the 'sexy' sound of the roaring engine. "QUEEN HAS SNATCHED MY WIG AS ALWAYS!" Taehyung told his car as he pulled it out of the large garage way and stepped onto the gas so he sped down the road like the wannabe car racer he is.

  He was fervently obsessed with the impromptu sparks of vigorous energy that flickered like the lit wick of an Voluspa Candle into his body, his heartbeat like a dancing bass, pumping such mettlesome blood through his arteries as his foot slammed further into the gas pedal.

  The invigorating hiphop music and smooth whizzing of the engine made him throw his head back and holler to the wind that was blowing strongly through his opened windows like howls of courageousness.

Taehyung wishes that he could live with this constant feeling of vivifyingstimulation that never ever seemed to last. He wanted to reach out and grasp at it forever, but it was just like trying to catch a flying butterfly without a net or putting a hand into a blitzing fire without getting burnt. He just couldn't.

   When his corvette was whizzing down a narrow road that had trees towering it on either side, Taehyung pulled out his phone and pressed onto Namjoon's contact. He had met Namjoon when he was hanging with Jin, Jimin and Jungkook at the abandoned barn but heard weird sexual groaning to be scarred by the sight of Namjoon having sex with some brown haired girl.

"Oi hyung." Taehyung spoke as soon as he heard Namjoon's voice on the other line. "I'm by the old railroad, you wanna hangout today?"

  "Yo, I can't. My poor Sheila didn't start up today, she's at the Auto repair services getting fixed by some mechanics. There's no way that I can get there– hold up." Namjoon was silent for a few seconds. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Namjoon said as if he had the greatest idea known to man before the phone call ended.

Taehyung stared wide-eyed at his phone, wondering how Namjoon was going to get there without his mini van, 'Sheila'. Taehyung forgot that he was driving a car as he swerved and almost crashed into a tree with a shriek. He quickly turned the wheel and sighed in relief when he was back smack dab in the middle of the road.

  It wasn't long until Taehyung arrived by the old train tracks, carefully parking his corvette into the abandoned barn so nobody would see it. He took long strides towards the fence that separated the Southside from the Northside, ducking as he fit his large body through the torn gap until he landed upon the grass of the Northside.

  He pulled his knees into his chest as he patiently waited for Namjoon to arrive. Taehyung found himself distracted as his eyes spotted a clump of daises in which he picked and put about eleven of them into his red hair out of boredom.

Daisies are cute, he thought, so why not add them into my hair so that I look even cuter. Taehyung loved to look and feel pretty. It sounded girly, but he didn't care, he was still a grown ass man and he would like whatever he liked.

  The sky was prepossessing with all of it's pink and orange hues which Taehyung found himself getting lost in. His mind was driving with thoughts five thousand miles per minute, and it seemed to him that one of the fluffy, cumulus clouds looked quite similar to a particular face; a face that was too blurry in his memory to know the details of. 

   Taehyung's cliché sky watching was put to rest when he heard the noises of a vehicle coming towards where he was. He smiled brightly, knowing that Namjoon had finally arrived (it's about fucking time, he's two minutes late, gOd fOrbid) sept not with his broken-down Sheila but more so a black truck that could actually drive (not to roast Sheila or anything but get reKt Sheila).

   "Hop in." Said a dimple-cheeked Namjoon who was sat in the passenger seat. "Good morning, Taehyung. I missed ya pal." Namjoon patted the younger's back. "I gave my friend twenty dollars to drive me here, and oh–" Namjoon opened his car door and handed the younger a hash brown and smoothie. "I bought you breakfast on the way here~ You can sit in the back seat." 

   "Thank you, hyung!" Taehyung's eyes lit up as he gave Namjoon a hug. "I shall seat myself in the back. Also, who is that?" Taehyung pointed towards the person sitting in the driver's seat who was looking out of the window dazedly. The latter turned around and made eye contact with Taehyung.

   "That's Yoongi." Namjoon answered. "He isn't very talkative in the mornings, but we love him still." Taehyung nodded his head as a reply, although continued to stare at a now black haired Suga or rather— a now wide eyed Yoongi, who definitely recognized who Taehyung was.

  Taehyung recognized Yoongi too, but not only as the cold, blue haired boy that he met at the Northside party over a month ago; but, more so, as the blurry face that he saw in the clouds.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Grinning Pink Walrus**

 

Taehyung felt immensely perturbed as he fidgeted anxiously with his lanky fingers in the backseat, picking at the dryness of his nail beds because he did not know what else to do. The elicit veins of electricity were like sprouting lightning coursing through his hands, it's ticking sparks of nagging fear haunting him like a purring ghost that covets it's own disturbing vengeance.

  It fed off on his blood like a cyclops monster, growing more powerful and snarky as the fear spread further into his soul like the plague, itching closer like a tiptoeing nightmare that creeped around with it's button eyes, ready to gnaw on his flesh like bloody ice cream made from the shadow shop of misery and sewn up hands.

Welcome back, my beloved Anxiety.

  Namjoon was blabbering aimlessly like the airhead he was about some car race there was last night with extensive hand movements. It was something along the lines of how fucking sexy the babes who were holding up the race flags before the race were, but Taehyung couldn't find himself paying proper attention to the other as he felt sweat dripping down his neck.

His curious, slitted eyes were practically adhesively glued onto the sight of Yoongi who was like a mysterious story that Taehyung craved ever-so-dearly to read. But, Taehyung's eyes kept on flickering like a signal light, dark eyes looking the opposite way because they weren't competent of observing Yoongi long enough without making Taehyung's stomach tie into loose knots that were too complicated to untie.

  It was all because of Yoongi's presence that unsettled Taehyung so much like a persistent tornado stirring up his intestines. At the Northside party, the older never even shook Taehyung's hand and instead brushed him off apathetically, and Taehyung was stuck feeling both embarrassed whilst agitated over their first encounter. 

  He could still feel the prominent tension drift heavily between Yoongi and himself like thickly-clouded fog— which Namjoon dumbly took no notice to. Namjoon was too engrossed with his extra hand movements and perverted talk about the female population to even take it into consideration.

"Hoseok isn't doing anything today either." Namjoon glanced towards a gloomy and dingy Yoongi with an anxious expression after a minute. "Maybe you can drive to his place so that he could come too, hyung?" And Namjoon was answered by a dreary groan of annoyance as Yoongi hoarsely swung the truck like a reign held by a bull rider, heading the other way and towards Hoseok's house.

  Namjoon turned towards Taehyung in the backseat and fired him some finger guns. "You'll get used to Garfield soon enough. He can't control how miserable he is sometimes, don't ever take what he says personally, he doesn't mean it." Namjoon told Taehyung, finally noticing and trying his best to ease the younger's uneasiness of the intimidating black haired boy that had only one lazy hand on the driver's wheel.

  So when they pulled up in front of a beaten-down, beige condo in a rattly complex that was apparently where Hoseok lived, Taehyung was unluckily left in the car with a moody Yoongi that didn't want to go knock on Hoseok's door with Namjoon. Taehyung would of went with Namjoon, but thought it would be awkward since Hoseok and him were not close enough for Taehyung to show up abruptly at his front door. Like, "Hey there Hoseok, I knew you only met me once for like half an hour but hi I'm Taehyung remember me? Nice house."

At first, Taehyung just stared out of the window, looking at the long stumps of tree trucks that had huge roots sticking up from the ground, readying to trip somebody. The textured condos were a musky, beige colour with thin, cement-incrusted stucco holding them together. The doors all had chipped-white paint, that did a horrible job covering the rotting wood beneath them. Taehyung has never seen such run-down living spaces before.

  The roofs were scaly and full of brown shingles that were already starting to chip off. At least the warmness of the creeping vermillion sky in the background made the view a tad bit more easy on the eyes. Taehyung was not used to seeing condos that had such poor foundations, he would be concerned for the people who lived in them if there ever were a fierce storm in the area. 

Taehyung could no longer focus on the ancient, weakly-structured condos any longer, as he sipped at his strawberry smoothie to moisten his throat that was as dry as the sand possessing the desert. Unfortunately, It didn't relieve the scratchiness of his throat not one bit. The anxiety was towering over Taehyung like a huge wave about to crash into him.

The silence was deafening, and the tension hit Taehyung like a semi truck as he visually cringed, shoulders hanging with complimentary, tightly shut eyelids on a rueful contorted face. He should of just went with Namjoon, he realized. It would have been way less awkward than this already was. He has always been completely awful at making decisions on the spot.

  The air felt way too heavy in Taehyung's lungs, and he wanted the air to thin out so that he could actually breath. He just wanted to step outside the truck so he wouldn't have to be forced to feel all of this tension that practically weighed him down like the mass of the moon but—

  "Why are you always coming to the Northside when you know you aren't supposed to?" Yoongi's voice cut through the air like the sharp bill of a swordfish, and Taehyung wasn't sure if Yoongi's voice relieved the tension or just thickened it. Probably the latter.

  He also couldn't point his finger on what kind of voice Yoongi said it in. Was he angry? Careless? Unconcerned? Curious? Taehyung didn't know, Yoongi was practically unreadable besides his usual gloominess. It added to Yoongi's mysterious vibe that had his aura glowing a deep, indigo-y purple.

Once again, it had gotten too silent. Taehyung, who was currently speechless, was taking way too long to reply whilst his mind was screaming in panic at him to say something. Without thinking— because of his raging stimulus; the words finally flew out from his lips out of instinct. "Because I want to." He wanted to slap his face.

  The words sounded rushed and the tone Taehyung said it in sounded defensive, even though it wasn't his intention for it to sound that way. He sounded like an angsty, teenage girl that butted the whole line in the local Starbucks to get her coffee just because, 'she felt like it'. The sass was ignominiously real and immensely cringeworthy.

"Calm down." Yoongi answered, and Taehyung could see the older roll his eyes in the reflection of the front mirror before letting out a dry, un-humorous chuckle. "I didn't think you'd get so jumpy over one simple question, Kim Taehyung."

"How do you know my full name?" Taehyung gasped out dramatically, really curious as to how Yoongi knew his full name when Yoongi was only supposed to know that he was Taehyung. But Taehyung was left unsatisfied as Yoongi only gave him a nonchalant shrug, dropping the subject immediately.

  The two were startled when they heard banging at the back of the truck, seeing Namjoon and Hoseok dumping a few skateboards into the cargo bed. Yoongi and Taehyung were both trapped in their own awkward, little bubble and forgot that Namjoon and Hoseok would come back, so they were both a little bit on edge.

A tap was heard from Yoongi's window, the latter pulling it down so his head barely peeped out of it. "What Hoseok?" Yoongi asked.

Hoseok was wearing a baseball hat with all sorts of colours from the rainbow, it looked splotchy as if it was made from paint. Hoseok had an interesting hat (but you know what was more interesting to Yoongi? Taehyung.) "We're going to the skatepark." Yoongi was notified by Hoseok whom gave the aforementioned a thumbs up.

Taehyung has never been to a skatepark before. There weren't any in the Southside, because skateboarding was considered a vulgar activity that only 'punks' do. Yet, as Hoseok squished in the backseat beside Taehyung and the engine started up, the latter could feel exuberance flourish in his beating heart that was almost as fast as the now moving vehicle.

  Their journey to the skatepark took no longer than ten minutes. Taehyung pulled open his door a little too fast (he almost fucking pulled the car door from it's hinges, but he wasn't Namjoon so he didn't actually end up breaking the door) as he stumbled out of the truck.

  The widest grin blossomed onto Taehyung's beautiful lips, a pink tinge peaking from the apples of his squishy cheeks. He felt like a kid that was about to go onto his first huge adventure without his parents for the first time as the fond sun heated up his already sun kissed skin with a warm, golden hue.

Yoongi was staring at Taehyung with a slight tilt of his head, watching the tall boy practically glow, Taehyung's eyes searching the never-yet-explored scenery in wonder. "I'm going to be like Dora the explorer." Taehyung muttered to only himself, but Yoongi heard as well, finding the action undeniably childish yet annoying.

Namjoon and Hoseok were fooling around at the back of the truck, trying to fireback meaningless insults as they brought out the skateboards from the cargo bed. Namjoon ended up whacking Hoseok with one of the skateboards lightly when Hoseok wheezed out a really offensive joke with an expression that made him look like a crackhead (he didn't have to be high on crack for him to act like one, Hoseok is just like that.)

The park was actually really decent. It was upon an area that had a lot of hills, and Taehyung could see a boy and a girl sitting on top of one of them, eating ham sandwiches and cuddling on a raggedy blanket. It reminded him of the picnic between Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace in the movie The Fault In Our Stars. How romantic.

There was a small park, that had one pink slide that was just over five feet tall, a blue set of monkey bars, a really run down Teeter-totter, one red tire swing and an additional, goofy-looking pink, grinning walrus picture that was cemented at the top of a pole. (It's goofiness reminded Taehyung of Hoseok, because Hoseok was just a goofy, funny guy that suspiciously was never in a bad mood. Always grinning, quite creepy per say.)

But then a good sixty metres away from the kiddy park that had the goofy Walrus watching over it, large slabs of concrete laid across the land, decorated in various colours of spray paint. Some of the graffiti was actually uniquely artistic, and Taehyung really liked it.

The only thing about the skatepark was that some pretty intimidating people that were actually super good on their bikes, skateboards and scooters showed off their skills like they had all the bragging rights in the world. It was then, that Taehyung knew he was about to embarrass himself. He's never rode a skateboard in his life, he would probably get laughed at if he tried.

"Hoseok, I was meaning to ask you why do you have so many skateboards?" Taehyung asked the brunette with purple undertones with a tilt of his head as he eyed all of the them with curiosity.

Hoseok grinned at Taehyung and looked down at the skateboards that were in his and Namjoon's hands. "I have quite the collection of them because I've been a skater since I was pretty young. I also have a penny-board and longboard, but penny-boards are hard to ride on and longboards aren't good for tricks. So I have a good collection of skateboards."

   Taehyung nodded his head before looking back to Yoongi, who trailed behind them with his eyes glued to the grass. He looked to be deep in thought, recalling the principles of life or some shit. Taehyung fought with his nerves internally before he approached Yoongi and began to walk beside the older. Fuck, this is so awkward, why did I do this, I don't even know what to say–

"So... Do you skate or n-nah?" Oh my fucking god Taehyung, what the fuck you're so embarrassing I just want to dig a hole in the ground and die what the fuck. Yoongi finally acknowledged Taehyung's presence, but scrunched up his face as if he felt the second hand embarrassment from Taehyung's words. "Uh, yeah." Yoongi said simply, adding in more space in between them. "Do you—"

"No." Taehyung replied way too fast, as redness blared like a wildfire onto his face, to the tip of his ears and down his neck, matching the colour of his hair. Why was he stumbling over his words? Usually he was so friendly and cool when socializing but around Yoongi he was just so flustered. "Sorry." He felt the need to say it for some reason.

  "Do you have social anxiety or something?" Yoongi asked bluntly without even a hint of shame. "It's okay if you do, I'm just curious as to why you're so flustered."

Taehyung did not have social anxiety, more so generalized anxiety, making him struggle with the inevitable tendency to over-worry about things. Because of his family background and all of the formal meetings he's been to, he's always been good at socializing and is seen as an decently composed individual.

  That whole collected exterior shatters like a broken glass when it comes to Yoongi, but Taehyung did not want to tell him that. It was embarrassing and he already embarrassed himself enough today. He will probably scream into his pillow for an hour tonight because of it. "I'm just shy."

  "Shy?" Yoongi spoke out. "People think I am too since I'm quiet most of the time. But I'm not shy, people just aren't worth talking to in my opinion. They all just cause you trouble and irritation in the end."

For some reason, at Yoongi's words, Jungkook automatically popped into Taehyung's mind. "You're talking to me right now." A teasing smirk was sent Yoongi's way. "Does that mean that I'm worth talking to?" At that moment, Namjoon and Hoseok dumped the four skateboards onto the pavement and took their own to race along the ramps in the skatepark. Yoongi did not answer Taehyung as he picked up a skateboard and swivelled around Taehyung in a playful manner.

"Common, get on the other skateboard. Try it out." Yoongi told a nervous Taehyung who glanced back to all the big-shot skaters in the skatepark while he was a newb. He obeyed his hyung, stepping onto the skateboard and almost slipping and falling backwards if Yoongi did not catch him.

  "Put your dominant foot vertically at the top middle of the skateboard and using your other foot, kick back and use it to add speed. Then put the second foot back onto the tail of the skateboard horizontally and balance as it moves you." Yoongi instructed him.

Taehyung listened determinedly, kicking his other foot back to add speed. However, he added way too much speed and a laughing yet frantic Yoongi could not catch him fast enough as Taehyung was about to faceplant into a tree, but choose to jump off of the skateboard and ended up flinging into the tree instead. Hoseok and Namjoon came frantically as all the big-shot skateboarders laughed at Taehyung.

Of course, he just had to of embarrassed himself again. Tonight, he won't just scream into his pillow for an hour, he would probably need to for two hours to overcome all of this embarrassment. Fuck.

 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


End file.
